warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
LeafClan
LeafClan - The Whisper in the Trees LeafClan is a peace-loving clan who enjoy napping in trees. They may look tough, but that's just because they are protecting their borders.Don't be startled by them, though. They mean no harm, unless you are an enemy! 'PLEASE Contact 4pinkbear BEFORE you join OR edit!' Current Clan Members Leader: Brightstar - Bright ginger and yellow she-cat with a large, almost star-shaped, marking on her forehead. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Deputy: Stormleaf - Slender, long-furred, muscular, silky-furred, big dark gray-and-fiery ginger she-cat with a white, leaf-shaped patch on her forehead and leaf-green eyes. (Roleplayed by Dove) Medicine Cat: Smoketail - Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. (Roleplayed by Smoketail88) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lilyflower - White she-cat with gray stripes (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Warriors: Darkwhisper - Very dark gray, almost black, tabby she-cat. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Apprentice: Featherpaw Deathtrail - Muddy green colored tom. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Quietpath - Usually quiet dark gray tom. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Energyrush - Peppy ginger tom. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Littlenose - Small tabby tom eith a unusual small white nose. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Rocky - Brown tom with amber eyes, formerly a rogue. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Sunshine- Clever dark ginger tom with a bushy, red tail and forest-green eyes. (Roleplayed by Sunshine1) Peppershade - Big, sleek, muscular, long-legged black-and-white tom with very dark gray paws, a red tail tip, dark brown ear tips, and very dark gray eyes. (Roleplayed by Dove) Wingwillow - Slender, sleek, small, muscular pale gray-and-white she-cat with a cream tail tip, blue paws, and pale, water-blue eyes. (Roleplayed by Dove) Flarewing - Small, slender, long-furred dark fiery ginger she-cat with large, fluffy, feathery tufts on her shoulders like wings and green eyes. (Roleplayed by Dove) Cloudfeather - Small, slender, long-furred, very pale gray-and-white tom with pale sky-blue paws and pale sky-blue eyes. (Roleplayed by Dove) Greentail - Small, slender, long-furred, muscular white tom with a bushy, feathery, bright green tail and big, glowing green-amber eyes. (Roleplayed by Dove) Reedstorm - Green (caused by moss stains) she-cat with pale green eyes. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Lightenedpath - Pale yellow and gray she-cat. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Featherheart - Pretty, slender pale gray tabby she-cat with long legs, a fluffy tail, and pale, forest green eyes. (Roleplayed by Elorisa) Icemist - Pretty, slender, long-furred, very pale ice-blue she-cat with small, delicate white paws and pale, ice-blue eyes. (Roleplayed by Dove) Shadowthroat - Big, muscular, sleek-furred very dark gray tabby tom with black paws, ear tips, chest, and muzzle and dark green eyes. (Roleplayed by Dove) Wishswirl - Pretty, sleek, slender, slightly muscular, very pale silver she-cat with gold, white, ice-blue, and pink stripes and spots and pale silver eyes. Whitesight - Big, slender, long-furred, muscular black-and-pale silver tabby tom with large white paws and cloudy, very pale amber, almost white eyes. (Roleplayed by Dove) Magiceyes - Small, slender, sleek, dark silver she-cat with white, pale pink, pale purple, and ice-blue patches and dark blue-violet eyes. (Roleplayed by Dove) Darkdune - Slender, long-furred, muscular, large, dark sandy-brown-and-very dark gray tabby tom with black paws and very dark green eyes. (Roleplayed by Dove) Tumbleheart - Plump, muscular, long-furred black, gray, and white tabby tom with cream paws, ear tips, and muzzle and big, bright blue-green eyes. (Roleplayed by Dove) Shadowfang - black-and-purple she-cat with dark violet eyes. (Iceangel123) Apprentices: Brightpaw - Beautiful white she-cat with ginger paws and grassy green eyes. (Roleplayed by Shadeflower). Queens: Lilacfern - Small pale purple she-cat. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Mother of Energyrush's kits: Lionkit - Small yellow tabby tom with thick fur around his neck. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Dunekit - Small dusty brown she-cat. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Sandkit- Lithe Sand-colored she-cat with a tail that has black rings around it ending in a black tip, and clever green eyes. On her left eye, there is a small black lightning-shaped marking. (Roleplayed by Sandstar1051) Shinystream- Beautiful slender silver tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Mother of Sunshine's kits. (Roleplayed by Shinystar) Silverkit Attractive silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Tabbykit Swift pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Spottedkit Charming tortoishell she-cat with amber eyes. Wavykit Pretty blue-gray she-cat. Ivykit Attractive tabbby and white she-cat. Birdkit Fast light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Lightkit Smart pale blue tom with amber eyes. Sparklekit Gorgeous silver and white tabby she-cat. Willowkit: Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Adopted) RPG Center Current Events: *None. Write UNDERNEATH a line in the appropriate event Other Lilacfern watched her 3 kits wrestle in the grass. Dunekit pushed Sandkit over, and raked her sister's belly. They were 5 moons old. Lionkit stared nervously. He has always been the shy one. ''She thought, and whipped around to see Lightenedpaw staggering into camp, blood stains all over her. "What happened?" She meowed, half-scared, half-confused. "TawnyClan! They kidnapped Littlepaw!" ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 12:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sandkit squealed in shock[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar''']]Talk to me...☆ ---- Lilacfern jumped to her paws. "Not Littlepaw! Not my son!" Brightstar got to her paws and ran up the High Rock. "We are going to attack TawnyClan!" She hissed. "But-but... we have so few warriors., and the amount of kits this Greenleaf is very poor!" Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 10:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- "We must save Littlepaw!" Shinystream cried. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the holidays! 09:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Wingwillow looked at Peppershade, who had just returned from a hunting patrol with two plump squirrels and a large pheasant. Suddenly, pain seared through her as her kits suddenly started to come. "Peppershade! Get Smoketail and Lilyflower!" she yelled, Lilacfern guiding her to the nursery. ... A few moments later she had seven healthy kits suckling, three she-cats and four toms. "The pale ice-blue she-cat is Icekit, the dark gray tabby tom with black paws and black tipped ears is Shadowkit, the pale silver she-cat with white, ice-blue, gold, and pink stripes and spots is Wishkit, the black and silver tabby tom with white paws is Whitekit, the small silver she-cat with white, pale pink, pale purple, and ice-blue patches is Magickit, the sandy-brown and gray tabby tom is Darkkit, and the black, gray, and white tabby tom is Tumblekit," said Wingwillow. Peppershade replies, " Those are beautiful names, just like yours, Wingwillow." Dawnkit of DuskClanPoor little kit. 22:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC) "Congratulations!" purred Shinystream Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the holidays! 09:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Brightpaw pads out of the apprentices den. RoyalsGo Royals!!! ---- Shinystream watched her beautiful kits tumble in the moss. They were one moon old. Ivykit was the most clever in the nursery, while Firekit was the most strong kit in the nursery. She liked playing with her kits, and knew that she would miss them when they became apprentices. "The moon is high, go to bed!" she called to her kits. Unwillingly, they padded back into the nursery, and slept on the soft cotton.Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the holidays! 09:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Featherpaw looked over at Shinystream. "Do you need any prey?" she asked, green eyes glittering. Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 02:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Yes, thank you." Shinystream mewed thankfully.Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the holidays! 09:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Brightstar's fur bristled. "We must pair up with DawnClan to take down TawnyClan!" Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 13:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Featherpaw flicked her silver tabby ears. "I think Littlepaw likes it there. When I saw him at the Gathering, he looked happy and his eyes were bright. He has a good mentor in Pollenpoppy, the Medicine Cat.He even had more friends there, like Floatpaw, Moonpaw, and Midnightflare. I think we should just leave the clan alone and just go after Foxstar. If you kill the Clan, then you'd kill innocent cats!" she hissed, fluffy fur bristling. Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 18:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- "I agree that we'll kill innocent cats, but Littlepaw belongs to LeafClan!" said Shinystream more calmly.Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the holidays! 09:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Featherpaw glanced over at Shinystream. "Is the life of one cat, worth the lives of the rest of TawnyClan?" Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 21:09, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Wingwillow and Flarewing pad over to them. "It's not neccesary to destroy TawnyClan just for Littlepaw," said Wingwillow. "He's happy, he has a good mentor, and he has friends there." Flarewing nods in reply. "But if there's one thing to destroy in TawnyClan, it's Foxstar. When Brackentail becomes leader, TawnyClan will be a whole lot better," she said, her wing-like tufts of fur bristling at the sound of Foxstar's name. Merry Christmas! o3o 22:36, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, Foxstar is a nuisance, but Brightstar should be the one to decide eventually. There are too much opinions." said Shinystream ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 13:40, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Hey, I've just recieved great news!" Shinystream exclaimed. "Foxstar is dead, and Brackenstar is leader!" ☯Merry Christmas!☯ Happy New Year! 04:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Featherheart purred. "Now we can be at peace for once." she mewed. Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 17:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Magiceyes relaxed when she heard about Brackenstar. "Peace at last," mewed her brother, Whitesight. ☯Silver Bells☮ 13:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadowfang purred. "True, Whitesight. Very true." Iceangel123 17:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ceremonies Category:Category:Clans Category:Inactive Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Vi